Katty Giffin Prologue
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: Prologue to my main story. I love my OCs so much! Please RxR
1. part 1

**disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I own Katty and Anna, but they're not in this chapter ^^**

* * *

POV: third party/ Jeremie Belpois

" Alright guys, now hit the targets."

The blonde haired boy typed in a few commands and Hovertargets virtualized for his friends to hit. Then he sat back in his Einstein's throne and relaxed.

It had been a while since he'd run a training session for the Lyoko Warriors and it was nice to go back to old routines, it also helped that for the time being Xana was leaving them alone.

" Laser Arrow!"

" Energy Field!"

" Hiya!"

" Ya!"

All perfect hits. " Great job guys, especially you Aelita." Jeremie said as a blush creeped onto his face.

" Ah, that's Einstein for you, hopelessly in love." said Odd, Jeremie's blush got bigger.

" Odd, stop teasing Jeremie." said Yumi.

" Thank you Yumi, now all of you one lap around the sector and we can head for lunch."

" Um, Jeremie..." said Ulrich.

" Yeah." " Odd's already halfway across the sector."

" What, I'm hungry!" said Odd.

" Oh, you're always hungry Odd." teased Aelita.

" Ya got that right Princess, now come on hop to it, you guys aren't gonna make me late for lunch!"

Jeremie decided to interrupt then. " Come on guys, stop fooling around."

" SuperSprint!" and the rest of them were off.

Jeremie took this time to remember the night the Supercomputer was turned back on.**:** It'd been a year since we'd defeated Xana and I had a lot more time to spend with Aelita. Tonight we were in my room debating the newest programming techniques. We were right in the middle of discussing the new C program, when I heard a familiar beeping coming from my laptop. I knew what it meant, but I couldn't believe it. Xana...Xana was-is dead, it couldn't be him.

" Xana attack?" Aelita asked, her eyes wide with shock and fear.

" I'm afraid so Princess."

"How'd the Supercomputer get turned back on?"

"No clue, call the others, I'm heading for The Factory."

One trip to The Factory later.**: **" Hey, where's Odd?" asked Yumi.

" I dunno," replied Ulrich,

"He wasn't in our room and he didn't pick up."

" Do you think he's the target of the attack?" asked Aelita. "Well if he is we should go deactivate the Tower ASAP, but first let's go down to the terminal, there my be some clue as to who turned it back on." We went down three floors to find Odd sleeping on the floor. Apparently he'd turned on the Supercomputer in his sleep, whether Xana caused it or not we'll never know. Yumi was raving mad but everything turned out all right and we got the Tower deactivated before Xana could do a thing. That was a month ago.

" Hey, Einstein, aren't you supposed to be watching a scan or something?"

" Huh..." Odd's question brought the young Einstein out of his flashback.

"Yeah, Odd, I'm watching it."

"Then how'd you miss this black Tower?"

" Black?"

" Yeah, Jeremie, it's black." said Ulrich.

" I wonder what it means, who activated it?"

"I haven't the fainted idea, but whatever it is, it can't be good, I'd better go deactivate it...**AHHHHHHH!"**

" Aelita, what's wrong!" But there was nothing but static on the other end. Jeremie started freaking out.

"Guys, **GUYS!**" nothing, they were gone, off the map, all of them.

* * *

**-gasp- What happened to them? Please review and if you can think of S1 like attacks it would be much appreciated.**


	2. part 2

**I own Katty, not Code Lyoko, unfortunately Moon Scoop owns that, if I did there would be S5 and a bunch of other CL stuff.**

* * *

POV: Katty Griffin

2 years later

I am Katty Griffin, Kadic Academy, 8th grade student. Just kidding, I don't go to Kadic, but I really, really wish I did. You're looking at the #1 most obsessive Code: Lyoko fan ever. Okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration but still, I love that show!

Anyways I'm just an ordinary, Floridian kid. My parents are both computer programers who just got jobs at Cape Canaveral, and guess who they're taking with them, me! They're putting me in a boarding school called Galaxy Academy, they figure if I live at school I'll make more than 5 friends. We bought this really nice house near the space center though, for holidays or in case I want to go home. We would have brought my two little sisters, but mom and dad weren't going to be home very often and they were too little to stay home alone.

I'm so exited to go to Galaxy, who knows what could happen!

* * *

**This was just Katty introducing herself the two parts of the Prologue have little to do with each other, and watch for ep 1, it's a seperate story.**

**ATTENTION! IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS FOR SEASON 1 STYLE XANA ATTACKS PLEASE POST THEM IN A REVIEW. THANKS IN ADVANACE!  
**


End file.
